


Food, Sex and every nuance in Between

by Hyperballad



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Cannibalism, Just Delicious, M/M, Naughty Hannibal, Perverted Hannibal, Well that escalated quickly, Will & Sushi, Will wants a rude bastard, Witless Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/pseuds/Hyperballad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham works as a Nantaimori server at an obscure Japanese restaurant and Hannibal sees him for the first time. Will is annoyed with Hannibal because of the wise cracking he was making while he ate from Will’s body with his colleagues. Later they see each other after Will leaves the restaurant and Hannibal offers to drive Will home, escalating to a sexual frenzy...eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food, Sex and every nuance in Between

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Back with a Hannigram fic because I was inspired by an idea I formed with a friend I recently made. We are both mad for Mads, so to speak XD Anyway, this fic is for my dearest one, Seasaltic and Kimberley. Love you both and thanks to everyone who takes the time to read my fics! :)
> 
> A few things to clear up:  
> Nantaimori is a practice of serving sashimi or sushi from the body of a naked man as a form of art.  
> -This is an alternate universe where Will is not a special Agent but is a college student out to earn money to study Criminal law. As for Dr Hannibal Lecter, I put in something close to an ‘implied’ cannibalism that no one has an inkling of. I used a few lines from the show that I feel would work in this fic. I always thought that inviting someone in for coffee or tea is a code word for let's have spontaneous wild sex (even if I just met you XD)  
> -I did take some liberty with what Nantaimori really is about so, don’t take my word for it ;)

Will Graham let the cold flow of water rouse him as he stood underneath the shower. He shivers slightly, putting his hands out and touching the equally cold white tiles as he bends his head and closes his eyes. The coldness has to seep deeply into his flesh because his body temperature has to cool down in preparation for the ‘display’. He works as a Nantaimori and will be shortly serving an exclusive group that had booked his service for the night. He had washed and scrubbed himself thoroughly early on and his body was inspected by another attendant to make sure he will be ‘presentable’. He sighs audibly with a shivery breath and steps out barefoot, walking naked towards the private room where he will be serving the guests. He should not let any fabric touch his body, lest it leaves any lint or bits of thread. His body still dripped with water. Beverly was already in the room, preparing it for him. She turns to look up at him.

“Will! Are you finished?”

Will nodded, trying to prevent his teeth from chattering and speaking dryly. “Almost popsicle cold, verging on hypothermia, Bev. Are you done with the table?”

Beverly nods, smiling ruefully at Will’s nakedness. She has yet to get used to it since she had been the one that always prepped him up for the customers. Will is relatively new to the restaurant but so far, he had become quite popular. Beverly gestured for Will to sit on the end of the table that had been laid out with plastic. Will shuffles his behind on it and then Beverly goes to the washing sink close by; she takes a small basin and a natural sponge, using it to clean Will’s feet thoroughly along with a scent-free soap. Then she guides him to stand upon a large square cloth. She uses a special lint-free cloth to wipe his body down, making sure he is completely dry and then she guides him back onto the table. She wiped his head with an expensive type of terry cloth that does not snag or shed. Next, she is helping him lie down on a dark blue colored silk table cloth with oriental embroidery on it. She touches the skin at his chest.

“Good, still cold enough. It’s going to be about four people tonight, Will. The man who requested for you said he wanted all the works. Are you up for it?” Beverly said as she slipped on some sterile gloves.

“Sure, I’m up for anything. Is it going to take long?”

“It might. I have to follow the design the client requested-”

“Alright,"

Will lies down the middle of the table and let Beverly work her magic to make him look good enough to eat. She places large leaves with odd shapes on his legs and his thighs. She already had a small cooler opened up, containing the sushi,sashimi and various japanese rolls that will be served on top of Will’s body. She uses a chopstick and expertly lined up the sushi on top of Will’s legs. Beverly had to work as quick as she can, because time was of the essence if they are to serve the meal, fresh and cool on top of Will’s body. They barely made any small talk when they do this so that Beverly can concentrate on the design. She lined up long leaves on Will’s torso, added red flowers around his chest for a decorative appeal. She then places one California Maki each upon Will’s nipples.

“Is that necessary?” Will asked blandly as he continued to stare up at the ceiling, willing himself not to move a muscle so that Beverly’s work will not be disturbed.

“The client asked for it, Will-”

“Okay, Whatever-”

Beverly then guided Will to splay out his arms, as if in surrender, his palms open and almost close to his hips. Beverly placed a Salmon Sashimi in each of his palms. Beverly was almost done. It was looking quite impressive. She hesitated at the last centerpiece because it was the focal point for the client. It is at Will’s crotch. She uses an arrangement of grapevine leaves based on the request of the client. She arranged several assortments of Salmon roe sushi and Egg sushi and tender slices of Squid Sashimi upon the leaves. A small bowl of Caviar was placed on the area above Will’s groin. More arrangements were made around Will, mostly fruit and flowers to add more to the attractive tableau that is Will’s body, being used to serve a meal.

“We are done! I am just going to place some roses around your head and a few sprinkling of jasmine and violets. I think this is my best creation yet on you, Will!”

Will managed to make a small smile at that. “Really? Care to take a picture?”

Beverly giggled.“You will have more than enough picture taking with the client! Which reminds me, they will be here soon! I have to go and prepare myself too!”

She mopped up the floor and put aside their equipment and then she hurried out to leave Will on that cold table, which almost felt like a slab underneath him but Will had practiced to lie still even if it caused him any discomfort. He had trained his body for this. It was several minutes after and the door opened and the first one that entered was Beverly. She had changed out of her black jeans and shirt to wear a traditional looking yellow Kimono, her hair held up by japanese combs and looking like an old-world oriental server (She is not of a Japanese heritage but of Korean) She gestured gracefully for the guests to come in and the first to enter was an attractive man in his forties. He is wearing a stylish blue suit with a dark red tie and his sandy brown hair is combed neatly and parted to the side. His thick, sensuous lips immediately formed a smile at the sight of Will’s naked body. Will could not see him yet as he had to keep staring up at the ceiling. The lights are dimmed so that it would not hurt his eyes as he continued to look upwards.

“Quite a remarkable meal this will turn out to be!” Hannibal Lecter said as he strolled towards the table and looked down at Will’s face. He admired the other’s attractiveness as Will continued to remain still. Only his eyes moved to stare up at Hannibal. The clause of his contract was that he was not to speak at any point while lying still, as this will distract from the artistic purpose of the presentation. His body is being served up as a culinary artwork and this is his art. This is his design. Hannibal’s eyes roved over Will’s body but he lingered at Will’s face. The young man has curly dark brown hair that fell softly over his brows and his blue eyes are intense, as was the rest of his expression. He looked quite solemn and standoffish, was Hannibal’s first impression of him.

“Well you are a sight to behold! I was told your name is Will Graham. May I say, you look mightily appetizing right now-”

Will remained still and just blinked at the other man’s words.

“He is quite ravishing, isn’t he?” An attractive, blond woman came forward and stood next to Hannibal and she looked down at Will with wide and appreciative eyes, smiling faintly. No picture taking was occurring, it seems.

Hannibal gestured to himself. “Forgive my manners, Mr Graham. I should have introduced myself first. My name is Hannibal Lecter and this is my esteemed colleague, Dr Bedelia Du Maurier-”

Will did not answer but remained quiet, narrowing his eyes at them. He was not sure if they had been briefed about the rules of Nantaimori. Beverly closed the door first after all the guests are inside and she went over to Hannibal, giving a small bow.

“Good Sir, please excuse the silence of our server. He is supposed to remain silent at all times in order for you to enjoy the culinary artistry of his appearance. There is no need to engage him in any conversation-”

Hannibal Lecter smiled and nodded back. “Ah, such a shame! He looks invitingly plucky at that-”

Dr Du Maurier was already picking up a glass and pouring herself some white wine and giving Hannibal an impish grin. She is wearing a tailored dark green suit coat over a tight, white knee-length dress, her long blond hair fell to her shoulders loosely.

“Do you always do that, Hannibal? Do you infer that ‘pluckiness’ whets your appetite for you to enjoy your meal?”

“Evidently in the past, a hunter once said that the more spirited the prey, the more flavorful the meat becomes and I have come to agree with such a revelation-” Hannibal said, smiling at Will and teasing him by comparing him to an animal being preyed upon. Will breathed quietly through his nose, trying to control his temper.

“Rather barbaric if you ask me!” another woman spoke. She has dark, wavy hair that also touched her shoulders and her skin was pale, her blue eyes bright and kind as she looked down at Will. She wore a floral print shirt with blue and black flowers and a dark red skirt. Hannibal stood close to her.

“Dr Alana Bloom! Eating itself is a matter of barbarism. For one to eat, another life must be taken, be it just a fowl or a fish or even the fresh vegetables you would take from your own garden. I have read once that food is death; when something is eaten, that means something had to die-”

“That is so true, Dr Lecter-” This came from the dark skinned man, wearing an all black suit that gave Will a brief look and immediately went for the Japanese mochi that was arranged on a small table close by. He had placed two of the round and small rice cakes upon his palm and he chewed upon one of the cakes quietly. Will vaguely heard Dr Bloom call his name earlier. His first name is Jack.

“These Green tea mochi are good! You should have some, Dr Bloom!”

Dr Bloom went to the table and took one for herself and sat next to Jack Crawford on one of the low, fuschia colored couches that Beverly had pulled up close to the main table so that the group can enjoy the sight of Will. Dr Lecter then sat close to Dr Du Maurier.

“What about you, Dr Du Maurier? Do you agree with me on this?”

“I do enjoy eating the meals you prepare, Hannibal. I wonder at times how ‘vigorously’ you have created such victuals for your culinary pursuits-”

Hannibal gave her a secretive smile.

“I tell you, Bedelia, I have prepared them with the necessary violence that one must execute in a kitchen to come upon a dish that will be a delight to the palate-”

“Oh I have helped Hannibal cook in his kitchen, Bedelia! Hannibal even created his own beer! Hannibal has a touch of the organic too, in that sense-” Dr Bloom said brightly, smiling with candor at Hannibal from across the table. Will was left ignored for the meantime. He was actually glad their attention was diverted elsewhere. Beverly had taken her leave of the room a while ago to give the group their privacy.

“Yes, Hannibal makes his own sausages and smokes his own meats-” Jack Crawford added in.

Hannibal looked down at his glass of champagne with downcast eyes, a half-smile lingering upon his lips, saying nothing more of the matter and trying to act mildly abashed. He was the first to make a move on Will. He picked up his chopsticks and he expertly clicked them together.

“There’s meat upon this table that draws my interest at the moment-” Hannibal said with a slight leer as he drew close to Will and he immediately went for Will’s crotch to pick up one Salmon Roe sushi. Hannibal brought the sushi up and brought it close to his open mouth, his tongue slightly sticking out and then he swallowed down the sushi.

“Delectable!” Hannibal said licking his lips lewdly as he stared at Will, who almost wanted to roll his eyes in indignation. _Why all the useless prattle?_

The others followed suit and they began to pluck sushi that was on top of Will’s chest, arms and legs.

Hannibal hovered close to Will’s face, smiling indecently for some reason and when he picked up a Tuna roll from Will’s shoulder, a bit of soy sauce fell on Will’s skin. Hannibal suddenly leaned in and licked at the soy sauce that was slowly trickling down the side of Will’s shoulder. Will’s eyes widened in shock. Of course the guest were welcome to eat off of his exposed skin but that was the first time a man did that to him. Mostly it was the women that did that. Hannibal kept grinning down at Will.

“Hmm, We must not let that go to waste now-”

Will felt his cheeks grow hot, hoping that he was not blushing. Hannibal continued to talk with his colleagues about topics on psychoanalysis and predisposed criminal behavior on individuals suffering from any mental condition, be it genetic or not. From their discussion, Will was able to deduce that their field of work is based on criminal psychiatry and that Jack Crawford was a Special Agent-in-Charge for the FBI. Will had been intending to finish Criminal law in college that was why he was working part time as a Nantaimori because the pay was quite good. Hannibal mostly stayed close to Will, smiling at him strangely, as if he knew some sort of secret Will was not privy to and that everyone else in the room was also oblivious to what he knows. Hannibal swooped in quickly that Will had another shock again. Hannibal dipped his face down to Will’s chest and ate the California maki directly from his nipple, making it so his tongue grazed Will’s skin. Will felt some sort of electric spasm go up his spine. He momentarily lost his concentration and almost sat up straight. Will let out a small moan of surprise.

“Hannibal, stop playing around with your food-” Bedelia teased, giving a low laugh as Hannibal kept on licking at Will’s nipple even after the Maki had made it’s way down his throat. He lifted his face up and looked down at Will’s startled expression.

“That was delicious!” Hannibal purred.

 _Was it ok for him to do that?_ Will thought in confusion because he was not sure his contract specified that licking was not allowed. The contract did specify the guest may eat off his body and they are encouraged to do so. Will felt his heart beating a little bit more faster because clearly, Hannibal was teasing him and was trying to get a rise out of him. Alana Bloom was smiling in an amused way as she sampled the tuna Sashimi upon Will’s leg.She looked up after Will moaned but she did not see what Hannibal had done and so did Jack Crawford, because he was busily helping himself to some of the caviar at Will’s torso and dipping his toast in it. Only Bedelia Du Maurier noticed and was actually watching the situation with keen interest, fascinated as to what Hannibal was up to. Alana and Jack sat back for a moment, temporarily sated on what they have eaten and are quietly discussing a case between themselves. They did not notice Hannibal was still ‘playing’ around with his meal. Hannibal leaned close to the table and he ate the Salmon Sashimi from Will’s palm, licking and kissing his fingers.

Hannibal lifted his head and whispered something into Will’s ear as he sidled closer to Will’s head again.

“See, you have me eating out of your hand? I wonder what the rest of you would taste like-”

Will’s expression was darkening, he could barely control his anger now as he glared at Hannibal.

 _This is Sexual Harassment! God, where the fuck is Beverly?_ Will thought desperately as he struggled with himself. He wanted to get up and leave them there but then he might end up losing his job. These people paid top money to see him and enjoy eating off of him. He was not sure how strict the rules are when it comes to being ‘used’ by the clients. The clause was not clear on that. Will decided to bear with it. He noticed the sushi was almost done and he can only leave once it was all gone. This asshole of a doctor kept making advances on him like he had every right to do so. Will almost wanted to get up and punch him out. The attention was once again drawn away from him as Hannibal and Bedelia began to discuss a matter pertaining to their work.

“Hannibal, how is your latest patient progressing? What was his name? Franklin-” Bedelia began, her eyes narrowing down as she tried to remember the name.

“Franklin Froideveaux. I believe we are at an impasse. He is becoming unnaturally...obsessive of me. He appears to think of me as his friend and as you know, Dr Du Maurier, there has to be a limitation set between a patient and his doctor. I want to become his friend but I don’t know in what capacity-”

“You cannot function as an agent of friendship for a man who is disconnected from the concept ...as a man who is disconnected from the concept, Hannibal-” Bedelia said quietly as she held Hannibal’s gaze steadily. Hannibal nodded. he had always valued Bedelia’s insight when it comes to addressing concerns with his patients, for Dr Bedelia Du Maurier was not only his colleague, she is his psychiatrist and she knows ‘friendship’ is really an uncharted territory for Hannibal.

“Still discussing patients here? We should be celebrating Jack’s success on this new case!” Alana said as she sat close to Bedelia and both women smiled at each other.

“Thank you Dr Bloom, but actually I prefer not being in the limelight before these two. I would hate to be psychoanalyzed for something as little as which hand I use when I take a piss-” Jack Crawford joked and everyone started to laugh at that.

They continued with their inane talk of a case that Will had no idea about. His eyes kept going to Hannibal, who kept flinging a brief look his way and smiling faintly.  
Hannibal picked up his chopsticks again and he went back to picking up some sushi from Will’s body. He concentrated at the groin area this time, where most of the remaining sushi still settled. He was languidly running the chopsticks around Will’s skin, teasing him further.

“How fitting that the egg sushi is placed over your privates, Will. Don’t you think so?” Hannibal said snidely, pushing his chopsticks around that he almost parted the leaves to reveal Will’s genitals. And so he did. Hannibal ‘accidentally’ grabbed the leaves with his chopsticks, instead of the sushi, which fell along with the leaves to reveal Will’s cock before the guests. Alana suddenly let out a scream of surprise, covering her eyes while Bedelia giggled from behind her palm, amused by Hannibal’s antics.

“Whoa! Not something I want to partake of, Hannibal!” Jack grimaced as he started to laugh.

Will felt extremely mortified at being exposed like this. He blushed hotly that his face reddened with it. He immediately grabbed for the towel that was close by and he covered himself up and rashly got off from the table, not caring that he was messing about the rest of the decor. He just wanted to leave that room so badly. He wanted to tell Hannibal what a perverted fucked-up prick he was but decided his job was worth keeping than a bickering episode with this sick fuck and he hurriedly ran out of the room, leaving them to their laughter.

“You asshole!” Will cursed under his breath as he buttoned his shirt up. He had showered thoroughly to get the feel of Hannibal’s tongue off of his skin. He felt sullied by the man’s touch and his perverse stares. He stamped about in the locker room, slamming things about in his anger but when he glanced down at the handsome sum of money in his pay envelope that the manager left on the bench, his anger dissipated. Hannibal had paid him triple the amount of what he would have usually earned. He learned from Beverly that it was Hannibal who paid for the expense of his group as they dined in the restaurant. He needed the money anyway. What does it matter? Perhaps he will not see them again and if he does, he hoped it will be a long while.

“Will are you ok? Jimmy told me one of the guest made a move on you. I’m sorry I wasn’t there. We got swamped up front and they needed me-”

Will nodded and lifted a placating palm up.“It’s ok. I handled it fine-” Will lied.

“Are you going home? Won’t you stay to have a drink with us? Brian wants to go to that new bar called Ravenstag-”

“Yeah, thanks Bev but...I just want to go home right now-”

“Ok then. Take care-” Beverly leaned in and gave Will a brief hug and Will found himself standing out the back door of the restaurant, putting on his army surplus jacket and smoothing down the front of his plaid shirt. he pushed his glasses up his nose and began to walk away from the restaurant, hands in his pockets. He suddenly had an odd feeling that he was being followed. He felt a car at his back that seemed to be idling and going slow and Will flung a glance around and saw that a car was indeed following him and inside of it...was Hannibal Lecter.

Will made a face, rolling his eyes and walking on. Hannibal was the last person he wanted to see right now. He was tired from lying down and he had to study for some exams he had to take. Hannibal was still persistently driving his car behind Will that he had to stop and walk over to where Hannibal was. Hannibal rolled the window of his car down from the passenger side and looked out at Will with darkly gleaming eyes.

“Mr Graham. I wasn’t able to catch you earlier. I was told you already left-”

"What do you want?” Will said grumpily as he glared in at Hannibal.

“I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier. I hope we can be on friendly terms if it’s possible-”

Will’s eyes widened in indignation at what the other was saying. He was just despicable.

“Apology not accepted! Go away!” Will cried out, his face crumpling up in his anger and then he started to stomp off but Hannibal still followed him. Will stopped mid-stride and faced him again. Hannibal’s window was still rolled down and he had an amused look on his face, causing Will to be even more angry with him.

“Listen, Perv! I don’t have time for your mind games! Besides, I don’t find you that interesting-”

Hannibal was not in the least deterred. He kept on staring out at Will and he muttered softly under his breath. “You will,”

“What did you say?” Will said, narrowing his eyes at the other.

“I only did what I had done because I find you very attractive, Will. It was all a sham just so I could touch you. I understand why you feel this way. Rudeness can leave such a distasteful impression-” Hannibal said earnestly, his expression softening as he looked on at Will. Will stood still and stared at Hannibal. He had never encountered a man like him before. So he was actually attracted to Will.

“Are you serious?” Will asked, his voice dripping with incredulity.

“Yes-” Hannibal said, looking quite remorseful.

“I’m...I’m not into that kind of thing-”

Hannibal sighed and gave Will a sad smile. “Regardless, I still offer my apologies and if you are willing, I would like to take you back to your home-”

Will hesitated a moment. Why the hell not? He’s a respected doctor. Besides, he’s not some serial killer out to snuff his life. He opened the passenger door and finally got into the car with Hannibal. Hannibal’s smile grew wide. He was quite attractive, Will realized. His eyes are dark and penetrating when one looks into them and his high and chiseled cheekbones looked exotic. His accent was rather pleasant to the ears, sultry and deep. Will rolled the window up and directed Hannibal to his apartment. They did not say anything to each other except for when Will gave Hannibal directions to his home. Hannibal politely kept himself in check. He was quite different from how he had behaved earlier.

“Here’s my apartment-” Will pointed out to a building complex and then he turned to look at Hannibal. The other was still smiling amusedly. Will frowned back at him. He was opening the car door when he suddenly stopped and looked back at Hannibal intently.

“Would you...like to come in? For some coffee?”

Hannibal’s face brightened and his smile became different. It grew tender and somewhat affectionate.

“I would like that very much, Will-”

Will almost regretted what he had just said. Why was he inviting the man into his room? He had been rude to Will earlier with his perverted words and actions but something about Hannibal...fascinated him. Hannibal’s actions imply that he did find Will attractive enough to do something indecent to him because...he desired him. Will thought this was something quite new and almost forbidden, even more taboo than being made to lie still and serve people food using his own naked body. Hannibal entered his room and took off his suit coat and hung it on a coat rack nearby. He politely asked if he could sit on Will’s couch and Will nodded while he went off to his small kitchen and prepared Hannibal some coffee. Will was still stirring the instant coffee into the two mugs he was preparing for them when he sensed a presence close by him. Hannibal was at his back, just mere inches away and then Hannibal pressed himself up against Will and inhaled the smell of Will's hair, the soft sound of him drawing in breath sent goose bumps rippling upon Will’s skin. When Will spoke, he sounded flustered as he turned to face Hannibal.

“Did you just smell me?”

Hannibal didn’t say anything more. He planted a soft kiss at the back of Will’s neck. Will was frozen for a moment, not sure what he was allowing to happen here. He could have pushed Hannibal away; could have shouted at him and kicked him out of the apartment, but no. He was waiting for Hannibal to continue. Hannibal traced soft kisses upon his skin, almost licking at it as the tip of his tongue strayed out of his mouth to taste Will’s skin, that grew hotter as Hannibal continued. Hannibal gently reached out and held Will’s shoulders in his hands as he pressed himself at Will’s back, grinding up against him. Hannibal started to turn Will around slowly so that they would be face to face, he took off Will’s glasses. Hannibal’s face loomed ever closer and he delved into Will’s mouth and kissed him with a sensuous, hungry insistence.

Will moaned into Hannibal’s mouth, his body trembling slightly and then he was awkwardly reaching out to hold onto Hannibal’s shoulders as they kissed. Hannibal was running his hand up Will’s plaid shirt and then, without looking down, he was unbuttoning it. Will closed his eyes and just let Hannibal continue, breathing through his nose, his mouth still clinging to Hannibal’s sweetly thick lips. Will reached out to caress Hannibal’s cheeks. Hannibal lost his own control. The leash finally broke. He was rashly pulling off Will’s clothes apart, hurriedly unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down. Will stood there gasping as he let Hannibal do this to him. Hannibal then started to undress, throwing his clothes about and then he pushed Will up the counter top and began to kiss him even more frantically.  
Hannibal broke the kiss momentarily; he continued where he had left off and was kissing, sucking and licking at Will’s nipples. Will cried out with a trembling moan, his head lolling about restlessly as he held onto Hannibal.He wrapped his legs around Hannibal's waist as they kissed and touched.

“Are you willing to go...all the way, Will?” Hannibal whispered against his lips breathlessly, sweat misting his forehead. His immaculately combed hair now messily falling over his brow. Will nodded and he reached for Hannibal’s neck and he was the one kissing him deeply, his tongue diving in a desperate, gnashing kiss. He wanted to be lost like this, wanted to lose control. Will knew this was just out of character for him to do. But something about Hannibal drew him on. Hannibal saw some olive oil in one of the cupboards. With shaking fingers, he reached for the bottle and poured some in his hand and then he parted Will’s thighs. He felt for Will’s back side and used two of his fingers and prepped up Will’s hole with the olive oil. His fingers went inside and he began to feel around for that gland that he knew would arouse Will immensely once he finds it and presses at it. Will’s face was very red, his entire body burning up as he looked down at what Hannibal was doing to him. His eyes are heavy, his heart hammering quickly inside of his chest and his breath came out in desperate hitches.

“Hannibal, what are you-” Will moaned and then his eyes widened momentarily, his mouth parting as he let out a strangled cry. Hannibal found his pleasure center. He jabbed at it repeatedly, causing Will to writhe helplessly and moan on the counter top, the back of his legs resting on Hannibal’s strong arms, sweat stood out on his skin as they moved over each other. Hannibal went on and on. Will could see his own hard-on was bobbing upwards to his belly button, seeming to have a life of it’s own. He felt so full and hot down there. With trembling fingers, Will reached for his own erection and played with himself as Hannibal watched him, his expression one of darkening lust. Hannibal quickened his jabs, making Will cry out senseless words of his arousal and then Will’s legs kicked up violently as he came, his back arching and his come splashing up onto his stomach. Will had his one trembling arm upon the table, the other loosely held his sex . He almost lost his balance. He was breathing harshly as he looked down at his flagging cock. Hannibal bent his head down and giving Will a seductive grin, he started to lick at the come on Will’s stomach. Will was impressed that he was not disgusted with the taste of Will’s come.

“Oh God!” Will gasped out as Hannibal began sucking his cock. He was still too sensitive.

“S-Stop, not yet-” Will moaned breathlessly, writhing and moving about as if he was not sure if he wanted Hannibal to really stop or if he wanted him to continue. He was pushing and pulling at the same time at Hannibal’s shoulder, his grip tightening. He felt himself grow hard again and then Hannibal used some oil on his own throbbing sex, rubbing more of it at Will’s backside and then he thrusted up into him forcefully. Will froze up for a moment, his mouth hung open at the sudden intrusion. He felt a searing pain, his own erection almost flagging again . But Hannibal gently reached out and hugged Will to himself. Will’s legs are loose at Hannibal’s hips.

“Will...I will slow this down for you-” Hannibal said softly. Because Hannibal had already prepared him earlier, it did not hurt so badly. Hannibal’s movements are slow and deep and while he was thrusting up into Will, Hannibal kissed his lips tenderly. Will himself clung to Hannibal, eyes shut tight as he endured him.  
“Will!” Hannibal moaned into Will’s neck as he quickened the pace. The searing pain, opened up to some fiery heat that spread deep inside of Will. There was some hurt but it was a delicious hurt, if it was possible to describe it like that. The quality of Will’s moans changed. He was moaning out wantonly as he frantically moved against Hannibal, kissing the other sloppily as they went on.Their sweat and juices rubbed up against each other as both of them climaxed. Will shouted out some incomprehensible curse as he orgasmed and his hold on Hannibal tightened. Hannibal tenderly held him, his back still pressed to the counter top. Hannibal saw something again on the cupboard that made him smile. It was a nozzle bottle of whipped cream. Hannibal licked his lips lewdly and then he took the bottle out and showed it to Will.

"I told you before, I wanted to find out what your entire body tastes like-"

Will's eyes widened. Hannibal was just insatiable! He wondered if he could keep up with the man's strange lust. Hannibal leaned in and nibbled at his ear, causing Will to moan again. Hannibal unscrewed the cap from the nozzle of the cream and began to give it a little shake.

"Do you know, Will...the secret to many culinary delights are in the use of cream in rich, sensuous dishes?"

Will just stared at Hannibal with wide eyes, his cheeks still burning hotly. Hannibal started to pour some cream upon upon Will's cock and proceeded to devour him. Will had never felt anything as earth-rendingly good as Hannibal's expert mouth. The night was pierced through by Will's loud ecstatic cries as Hannibal 'ate' him over an over.

Several hours later, Will lay on his stomach...sexually sated and unable to move as he lay on the floor, his hair was wet with his sweat as it clung to his skin. His body still had traces of whipped cream, the lower half of his body had a lot of it. Hannibal lay next to him, breathlessly gasping. Hannibal turned his head and smiled at Will warmly and Will returned the smile. Hannibal drew close and kissed Will's lips again.

"I think I've just eaten the best meal of my life...even though somehow it feels like an hors d’oeuvre before the main course. But I'd rather have just this tantalizing taste of you for many nights than to proceed to the end of the buffet-"

"What do you mean?" Will said, already feeling hazy with sleep.

Hannibal just gave him that faint, knowing smile again. Perhaps Will never will know...

It's better that way.


End file.
